The Shadow Maker
by allaboutauthor
Summary: Christine Silhouette finds out that she is the Shadow Maker. When forced to leave her normal life to an academy of her own kind, she finds out sometimes life's problems will be right in the end! allaboutauthor PS: check out the website!
1. Preface

They say that the Shadow Maker is the most powerful of all beings

They say that the Shadow Maker is the most powerful of all beings. His power is not anything to argue about, for only he can control your shadow. He can make your shadow do whatever he pleases. Help you. . .hurt you.

He can peel the shadow off of the wall and use it against you. He can be your shadow and spy on you. He can make you disappear into your own shadow and bound you into the Shadow World forever.

What will happen when Christine Silhouette finds out that SHE is the one they call the Shadow Maker? Read further to find out first hand what this Shadow Maker really is. . .


	2. Crate of Peaches

Christine rose from the tattered mattress she lay awake on at night

Christine rose from the tattered mattress she lay awake on at night. Her glossy black hair fell over her face as she blinked once, then twice. She realized that she had been sleepwalking again. No, more like unconscious moving, because she never slept. She swung her legs over the side of the mattress and felt the cold, hard cement under her feet.

With a fleeting thought of going back to Mrs. Henderson's place, she decided against it. Her stomach growled for breakfast, but she ignored it because she needed to go out and collect shadows. She reached for her shoulder knapsack and swung it over herself. She sprinted from out of the alley that was in between Kwickie's Super Stop&Shop and Tobacco And Things.

The sun shone in her face and burned her fragile, paper-like skin. She reached into the side pocket of her pack and pulled out a large tube of sunscreen. SPF 100, of course. Looking around her, Christine noticed that many people were looking at her with puzzled looks. _Who wears sunscreen in the middle of November?_ Their expressions seemed to be saying.

"Snow boarders," Christine answered matter-of-factly straight to their faces. She gripped her pack and started toward the shipyard where they unload crates of apples and peaches.

The shadows there were square and straight. She creeped behind and crate of peaches and silently observed the salesmen unloading their wares. None of them seemed to notice her, so she got to work.

A growl erupted from out of her stomach, begging for something to eat. Christine rolled her eyes as she lifted the lid from the crate and pulled out a peach. She crammed it into her knapsack and focused her attention to the shadow. She carefully slid her fingers under the shadow. She smiled as she began to peel it off of the wet wood. She tore part of it off of the rest and stood up in plain sight.

What a mistake that was.

"**Who is that?"**


	3. Zimmermen

I do not own Twilight, even though this story has nothing to do with Twilight characters/setting. If any similarities occur between my story and Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun or any other works by Stephenie Meyer, it is strictly coincidental.

* * *

Charlotte froze in her spot. Her palms became sweaty and she quickly hid the shadow behind her back. A man wearing a blue suit came striding toward her.

"Who is that?" The words kept bouncing around in her head. Nobody had ever seen her take a shadow before, let alone had seen her at the shipyard. She had always sunk into a worker's shadow and left it when she got to where she needed to go.

The man was only a few yards away by now. She needed a cover story. She frantically racked her brain for something, something to get her away. "Oh hello sir." She cleared her throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my shipyard?" The man seemed visibly irritated.

"Oh I didn't know you owned the place," Christine lied. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Chrinstine Silhouette. And you are?"

The man ignored her gesture. "I am Elliot Zimmermen. Captain of the freight ship over there." He pointed to a ship at the far end of the yard. "What are you doing here, miss?" He leaned to the side in am attempt to see behind her back.

Christine turned quickly to hide the shadow. "I'm sorry for intruding. I'll leave now." She smiled and started for the gate.

"What is that behind your back? Are you stealing something?!" Zimmermen exclaimed. "Hand it here!"

Christine bit her lip. "Nothing of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, can I just go now?" Christine jerked away.

"No. Not until you give what you have there in your hand to me so I can see it!" Zimmerman demanded.

"You do not want me to do that, sir Zimmermen." Christine clicked her tongue.

"And why not?"

"You won't be able to hold it anyway. . ." She shrugged.

"Just hand it here miss before I call the constables!" He stuck out his palm to her. "Give whatever you've got. . .to. . .me," He frowned.

"Fine!" She whipped out the shadow and let go of it over his palm.

Instead of landing in his hand, the shadow drifted through his fingers, through his hand, through his entire body and landed on the floor under him. Zimmermen looked at her, then at the shadow with a confused expression. He gulped and reached out  
to touch Christine.

Christine dodged his hand and ran out through the gate.

**"GET HER!"**

* * *

Thank you to bookie11 for reveiwing and adding this story to your favorites. Please reveiw so I can continue with this story, everyone!


	4. Sharp Shadows

Hey, and thank to everybody who reviewed! :D Im so happy! Please remember to try and review on every chapter so I can move on with the story and use your fresh ideas! Thanks, and keep reviewing!

* * *

Christine sprinted to the gate at the far end of the shipyard. She swooped down and quickly grasped a shadow from a nearby plant. When she held it in her hands, it was plastic feeling and it wobbled in her hands. Still running, she drew in a breath and blew out cool air at the shadow. It stiffed and formed into what seemed like a cool sheet of glass. She glanced backward only to see four or five men sprinting at her. "Perfect," She breathed.

She broke off a piece of the shadow and flug it behind her shoulder. She cringed as a cry of pain sounded from one of the men. She dove into a pile of empty crates and peered from out of a hole in the lid.

A young man was screaming out in horror as he gripped his forearm. He wobbled a bit, and he unfortunetly tripped on a stone behind him and fell. His shuddered breaths made Christine almost regret what she had done. "What is this?!" The man managed to choke out.

"That," Christine was standing above him in a second. "That could have killed you. You're lucky I didn't throw the whole thing back there or else it would have sliced through you're entire body and cut you in half!" She walked behind him and picked up the shadow fragment. She set it back in place on the shadow litle a puzzle peice. She hugged the shadow to her body, and as if warmed up again, it transformed into a wobbly peice of plastic again.

"W-what is that?" The man stammered.

Christine thrust out a palm to the man's face. A black object, what seemed like plasma, covered his mouth and attached to his chin, cheeks, and lips. He was unable to speak.

"I KNOW that you will keep quiet about this. Oh, and by the way, don't bother taking Advil. The pain will never go away for the rest of your life, "Christine swung her knapsack over her body and hopped the gate in to the street.

* * *

Thanks again for the reveiws! here are two people that reveiwed:

-bookie11  
-twilightrocs

You all are awesome! :D


	5. Piper

Thank to everybody who reviewed!

-twilightrocs  
-BlueWater626  
-bookie11

You guys rock!:D

* * *

Christine hopped the gate and turned onto her favorite road, Tangle Street. The big clock on top of The Humanitarian Bank&Co. said it was 10:00 AM. It was a long road, about 3 miles long (Big for a town like Haventown). On the left was Bay Serenity, The body of water that the island surrounds. It had a railing protecting you from the fall down and a sidewalk that was populated by cyclists, roller skaters, and dog walkers at this time of year.

On the right were Haventown's many town shoppes. There was Luigi's Pasta, Haventown Breads and Cakes, The Fudge Factory, Petite Clothing Outlet, and much more. Haventown was famous for its legendary pineapple cakes since it was an island, a small one too. Pineapple cakes are the only thing that keeps the town on the map. Almost drooling at the smell of the bakery, Christine continued down the street.

"CHRISTINE! I see you! C'mon Christine, wait up!" A far away voice disrupted her fantasy, She turned around to see who was calling her.

"Piper?" She whispered. She squinted to try and get a better view. A small boy was weaving in between cyclists on the sidewalk by the bay. "PIPER, IS THAT YOU?" She called as he neared closer. She could now see his lightning blue eyes and his long-ish blonde hair whip against the wind.

"It's me," The boy panted when he finally got to her. "Hey Christine." Ian Samuel Piper was Christine's eleven-year-old so-called "best friend." Too bad he hated his first two names and decided to go by his last name.

"What are you doing here, Piper? It's Wednesday, shouldn't you be at school?" She asked.

"Shouldn't YOU be at school?" His eyes twinkled as he smirked. He got her there.

"You know what? Fine, miss school, see if i care. You just have to go tomorrow. . .or else. . .or else. . ," Christine challenged. She could not find a word to finish that sentence. "Whatever, what do you want to do today?"

He pondered for a moment. Thinking, he plucked a wild flower from out of the ground and offered it to Christine. "Here you go," He said, then smiled.

"Piper," Christine lowered her eyebrows. "Do you want me to slice you into a million little pieces?"

He dropped the flower. "I know! Let's go to the zoo! You know, that petting zoo on Park Drive! Please?" He gave her his legendary puppy-dog face. "You could get us both in for free." He was talking about bounding them to a paying customer's shadow, of course.

"Fine, let's get going then," She grabbed his elbow and they began toward Park Drive.

Christine was only ten when she had met Piper. She sitting down on a bench on that very same road. He was only six. He and his mother were leaning against the bench lazily. It is about a fifteen foot fall. Piper's mother was sitting on the railing with her legs swung outward toward the bay. She had cautioned Piper not to sit on the rail, so he was playing on the swingset a few yards away.

She should have taken her own advice.

The wet rail made her slip down with her dangling by her hand. Piper couldn't do anything, for sure. Christine, who was just on the other side on the sidewalk, watched this happen. She ran over to where they were. Christine had thrust her hand out. The plasma wraped around the woman's wrist and stuck to the palm tree behind them. It pulled the woman up wih ease and she settled down on the concrete.

She and Piper had been friends ever since.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Reveiw it to tell me what you think! I am trying to think of a good name for Piper's mother, but I can't figure out a good one. Anyway, send me your idea in a reveiw.

Thanks! :D


	6. Bound

Thanks again to everybody who has reviewed previous chapters. You guys are the BEST! :D

We get to see more of Christine's power in this chapter. Piper even gets to experience some of it too. I decided on the name Kate for Piper's mother's name. Kate Piper? Doesn't that have a nice ring? Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Christine and Piper turned and started walking to the back of the petting zoo where all of the employees worked. They all wore blue uniforms. Christine and Piper looked across the corner to see if anybody was at the back of the zoo.

There was a tall man, dressed in the regulation clothing filling up a bucket of food. Christine gazed at his shadow enviously as she grasped Piper's hand. They walked toward the man.

"Hello," Christine cleared away her throat and all of the thoughts of how much trouble she could get into for doing this. "Can you show us to the front gate? My little brother and I seem to be lost."

He looked up at them incredulously. "Your little brother? Right. Well, it's right over there." He pointed to the front gate with his finger then went back to his work.

Christine rolled her eyes in distress. _HOW?_ She thought.

"What now?" Piper murmured in her ear.

"Hold on. We'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way, Piper. Close your eyes."

He did as he was told while Christine thought. She thought hard about wanting to get into the zoo, and wanting to be bound in the man's shadow. Ever so slowly, they seeped into the ground, and spilled into the man's shadow. They stood waiting, waiting for him to go into the zoo.

"Come on!" Christine screamed. "Go into the freaking zoo!" She and Piper stood in the darkness. Finally the man finished filling up the bucket and started to the zoo the back way.

When in the back building, they rose from the shadow. Still grasping Piper's hand, they seeped in between the floor and the door, you know that crack about 1/2 inch tall. They turned to the side of the building and tramsformed back into humans again. (Instead of shadows.)

* * *

Thanks for all of the feedback! Remember that even negative comments are accepted! Anything will help me improve.

Keep on rockin' yall,  
allaboutauthor


	7. A Little Too Late

Welcome to the wonderful world of The Shadow Maker! This is by far going to be the best chapter. It is where the story really begins! Yes, I know what you're thinking: Didn't it begin six chapters ago? No, not really. Here the story gets better and better! Enjoy! And please review after! :D

* * *

Christine went to relax on a bench. Piper went to the animals only to be mauled by baby goats. Christine grinned at the boy. His face was bright at all times, his optimistic personality was a great feature, and, most of all, he loved Christine like a sister, which meant more to her than anything else.

A woman approached Christine in a uniform, much like the employee's, but more casual. She was probably the manager of the zoo. "Ma'am, I need to see your ticket stubs."

Christine tore her gaze away from Piper toward the woman. "Excuse me?"

"Your ticket stubs. I need to see them."

Christine gulped as her stomach lurched. _No, no, no! Not again! _She thought. "Uh, my ticket stubs. Sure, they're right here in my knapsack." She reached into the knapsack. All she felt were her sharpened shadows that did not cut her. She grasped a shadow fragment, not quite sure what she was doing. She thought about the ticket stubs and how she did not want to be caught at all. Without anymore thinking, she whipped out the fragment.

The woman's penciled-in eyebrows went raised. She said, "Uh, okay. Have a nice time at the zoo." And strided away.

Christine opened her eyes and looked at the fragment. Except, it wasn't a fragment anymore. It was two premium Haventown Local Petting Zoo ticket stubs. As she realized this, Christine frantically waved over Piper. "PIPER! COME HERE! NOW!"

Piper glanced her way, smiled, and came running. "Whatcha need, Christie?"

Christine looked at him scornfully. "First of all, don't call me Christie." Second, look." She showed him the inside of her bag.

"So what? It's just your shadows. OOH! CAN I HAVE ONE?!" He nearly dove into the pack.

Christine had to restrain him. "NO! Do you see that it's only shadows?"

He stepped away. "Uh huh."

"Well, what do you want? Right now at this minute?" Christine reched into her knapsack and grabbed a random shadow fragment hopefully.

"I want a deviled egg!" Piper immediately cried.

"A deviled egg? What? Well, never mind. Watch this," Christine thought about a deviled egg and pulled out the shadow.

"Yum!!" Piper took the food from out of her hand and shoved it into his mouth. "How did you do that?" He asked with a full mouth.

"I have no idea. Now just go play so I can sort things out," He ran away to a llama. Instead of sorting things out, Christne lay back on the bench and closed her eyes. . .

"CHRISTINE WAKE UP!" Piper shook her shoulders violently.

Christine gasped and opened her eyes. Had she really been asleep? She looked at her watch. 8:27 PM. "NO!" She and Piper raced out of the gate.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Piper whined as Christine pulled him along. They turned onto Hattie Curb, the street where Piper lived.

Down the road was a shocked woman, yelling into the phone. There where four or five police trucks surrounding the apartment complex.

"Oh crap," Breathed Christine as the woman saw them, dropped the phone, and called one of the policemen to come over by her. Kate, Piper's mother, pointed to them. The policeman said something into the 2-way he had, then started chasing after them.

* * *

Oh no! What will become of Christine when the police man got to her? I want at least three reviews by different people so I can continue, Thanks.

allaboutauthour :D


	8. To The Helicopters

Hey, again! It's allaboutauthor and do I have some news for you! I have just created the official Shadow Maker website! Yipee! All you have to do to go to it is go to my profile and click on the link that says "Homepage." Just remeber that the website is still in the process of being built so it is not done. Please enjoy this chapter and review after! :D

* * *

The streetlamps flickered on and a circle of light splashed upon Christine and Piper.

"Christine! What are you doing? Run, away!" Piper screamed at at her.

She did not hear him. "It's over. It's all over. . ." She mumbled indifferently. Her eyes filled with hurt and moisture.

"No! Run away Christine! Go!" Piper desperately tried to make her run away. "It's not over!"

Christine fell to her knees. Her shaky breaths where the only sound she could hear. The policemen got to her and hurriedly locked her wrists into cuffs. They lifted her up and started her walk of shame toward the police trucks.

"Why didn't you run, Christine?"Piper raced alongside to them.

"Go to your mother, boy. She's been looking for you," One of the men said.

"Its an _island. _There is no where I could go," Christine choked.

"SHUT UP!" The other man shouted.

Piper stopped. "A SHADOW!" He shouted to her.

Christine looked back to him as a tear fell down her face. "I'm sorry," She mouthed. "I'm so sorry."

Just as the police were about to duck her head into the car, Kate ran their way. "Hey! Hey, officer Zimmermen!"

Christine's temples automattically set on fire. Officer _Zimmermen?_ "Wait a minute, you're not. . .?" For the first time, she saw his face. The broad shoulders, the strong chin! "Captain Zimmermen?!"

He smiled. "No, neither. _Detective _Zimmermen."

Kate raced up to them. "You can't take this girl! She's my daughter." She creased her eyebrows.

Christine looked at Kate painfully. "I was never your anything." She mumbled.

Detective Zimmermen ducked her head into the police car and walked to the driver's side. He stepped in and started the car.

"Where are you taking me, Zimmermen?!" Christine yelled. She struggled to get out of the cuffs, but she knew the attempt was futile. "Tell me!"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We will be at the helicopter station in a couple of minutes," Zimmermen smiled again, probably an evil smile.

"Helicopter station? What?" Christine fell back onto the fake leather seat.

He started the car and began down the dark road. Christine glanced back. She saw Piper standing with Kate. They both had tears running down their faces.

"I've been watching you for years miss Silhouette," Zimmermen said through the caged front of the car.

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked.

"I've seen you in the shipyard doing what you do with shadows. I just saw you today in the petting zoo. You have quite a talent there," He cleared his throat and smirked. "We wouldn't want you to lose it, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Christine ssaid slowly as she analyzed this statement. Lose it? What was he speaking about?

They pulled onto a dock with a CIA helicopter on it. Still cuffed, they lead Christine onto it and pulled away to who knows where. . .

* * *

Please remember to go to the Shadow Maker website. To find out how, go to the top of this chapter. Thanks Again!! :D and please reveiew! I love them!!

allaboutauthor :D


	9. Realization

I'm so excited to get this story going! Thank you for the response everybody! Please reveiw some more so I can continue with your positive/negative feedback in mind! :D Your guys rule! Especially YOU twilightrocs!

* * *

Christine sat in the uncomfortable helicopter seat. They were flying over the dark, deep ocean. She gulped painfully because of her fear of water. The pilot kept looking at her, then when she would look his way, he would direct his attention back to the sky. She let this go on for about fifteen minutes until she said something. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Is it true?" The young man asked her.

"What? Is it true what?" Christine replied, uncertain.

"That-that you can do. . . you know. . ." The pilot answered tenativeley.

Christine rest back in her seat and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Does everybody know?"

"Everybody in the CIA," The man raised some courage. "I'm Agent Rider."

"Nice to meet you I guess. You're pretty much the only person I've met today that's normal,"She looked back Zimmermen's way. He was smirking, of course.

"Well, it's not everyday that you get to meet a Maker. So I'd better be nice, huh?" Rider relaxed some more, in comfort with the situation.

"A what? What did you call me?" Christine was perplexed.

"A Maker? You've never heard of a Maker? Well, I'm guessing so because Haventown is pretty much cut off from civilization," Rider answered.

"What is a Maker?"

He switched the helicopter to auto-pilot and set in some coordinates. He lifted himself from the seat and wento sit sit on the bench next to her. "A Maker is someone like you. People who make things."

Christine was confused. "Everybody makes things."

"Not supernatural things," Rider grinned. "Not things like you make. Not everybody makes. . . Shadows."

Christine soaked in this information. "But I don't make shadows. I just use them."

"So what? You're still going to the academy," Rider moved back to the pilot's station, so obviously, he was done explaining.

"So I'm-"

"You're the Shadow Maker," Another man yelled her way.

Christine was shocked by this. She had never been called anything other than Christine. Or Christie, by Piper. But the Shadow Maker? They had to be kidding her. She inhaled sharply, then let out her breath through her nose. She was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

So that was just a short little chapter giving you a LOT of info. Please reveiw, you guys! You rock!

allaboutauthor :D


	10. Eighty More Miles

Hooray! The tenth chapter! This is so exciting, I have added 3 chapters so far today! I'm on a roll! Anyway, to celebrate, after I finish this, I will go work on the website. For information on how to get to the official Shadow Maker website, go to chapter 8. Thanks again, enjoy this chapter, and please review after. C'mon people, it's not that hard!:D

* * *

Christine saw bright lights on the horizon. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better veiw.

"Looks like we need to get you some glasses, or maybe some contacts," Rider commented as he saw her squinting.

She looked at him scornfully. "Aren't you putting me in jail?"

"Heck, no!" Said one of the men with a thick country western accent.

She held up her cuffs, which were cutting painfully into her wrists. "Then what are these for!?"

"To make sure you don't do anything testy," Rider smiled and chuckled.

Christine sighed. She looked out the windshield. She could clearly see the lights now. In fact, she could see buildings. Tall buildings. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Welcome to the city, Miss Silhouette," Detective Zimmermen announced.

She couldn't help but smile. She had never been to the city before. She stood up, despite the rule to never stand up on a helicopter, and got a better look. There was a park in the center, with many large buildings around it. The helicopter landed right in the center of the park. While the blades were still spinning, Christine and the men raced out of the helicopter and into an army jeep.

"God, not_ another _ride!" Christine moaned. "Can we just walk?"

A few of them chuckled. "Yeah, Silhouette. Like we're gonna walk eighty miles!" Zimmermen exclaimed through watery eyes.

"First of all, it's not that funny. Second, we're not staying in the city?" Christine slumped in her seat.

"Sorry girl, but the academy isn't anywhere near the rest of the city," Zimmermen explained.

"What academy?" Christine's stomach rumbled. "I hope we get there soon."

"Just sit back and relax, Christine. We'll be there in a couple of hours," Rider smiled. Christine smiled back, a genuine smile.

* * *

Thanks again to everybody who reviewed! Please review some more so I can continue!

allaboutauthor :D


	11. Jemmie

More News! More News! I have recently added more features to the Official Shadow Maker website such as horoscopes and a blog. I hope to add more features, too so tell me what you want to see on the website. For information on how to get to the site, go to chapter 8. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Christine could vaguely remember someone taking off her cuffs, leading her into a room, and telling her to go to sleep. She lay down on a small bed and immedietly drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. She woke up the next day to a loud bell. She looked around and saw about five girls standing throughout the room. She cleared her throat loudly, but none of them seemed to hear her.

"H-Hello?" She stammered.

Still, none of them heard her. One of the girls turned around. She had short brown hair and violet eys. Her thin eybrows went raised at the sight of Christine. She turned back around and said. "Hey guys, look."

They turned to face her, raised their eyebrows, then turned back around as if Christine weren't there. Except for the brown-haired girl, who went to a small button pad on the opposite side of the room. She pressed a rather large blue button.

"Good morning girls," Said a woman's voice on the intercom. "How may I help you?"

"Um, hi. Madame Poulet. It's Jemmie," The girl, Jemmie, said.

"Oh, hello Jemmie. Can I help you with something?" Madame Poulet asked.

"Uh, yeah. We have this new person in here. I have no idea who it is," Jemmie glanced at Christine, and then back to the speaker on the wall.

"Look to your right on the bulletin board," Miss Poulet answered. Both Jemmie and Christine looked to the small bulletin board. There was a purple sheet of paper pinned to it that read:

ACADEMY STUDENTS  
PLEASE MEET IN THE LUNCHEON HALL AFTER YOU ARE DRESSED AND PRESENTABLE THIS MORNING AT 10 O' CLOCK.

THANK YOU,  
MADAME POULET

After looking at it for a while, Jemmie pressed the button again and said: "Thank you, Madame."

"Jemmie turned to Christine and said three words. "Better get dressed."

"I don't have any clothes here, other than these," She pointed to her worn looking jacket and sweat pants.

Jemmie pointed to the closet door next to her bed. Some of the girls giggled a bit.

Christine clicked her tongue and slinked out of the bed. She slid open the closet door and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Hung neatly in rows where different shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, and a sweatshirt that said "Maker's Academy".

* * *

So this is the Academy, huh? Note: Madame Poulet is a french woman. So her name is pronounced "POO-Lay" which in French means turkey. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a better name. . .

Please reveiw this chapter and go to the website! Information on how to get to the website is on chapter 8.  
allaboutauthor:D


	12. Hello, My Name Is Fight

Hey People! It's allaboutauthor, listen up :D! I really super need your ideas for the website and for my story! I really really really need you to review the chapters so I can get new ideas! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! :)

* * *

Christine slipped on a fresh T-shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts. Down at the bottom of the closet were about ten pairs of shoes, so she stepped into some sandals. "Um, Jemmie is it?" She walked to the group of girls on the other side of the bedroom. She shyly smiled to the familiar girl.

"Yeah," Jemmie turned around and stared into Christine's eyes with her shockingly violet ones. "What's up?"

"I'm Christine Silhouette," She held out a hand.

"Jemmie Green. Nice to meet you," Jemmie acknowledged the gesture by shaking Christine's hand.

Christine stepped further into the group. "What is this place?"

Two of the girls smirked a bit in their crimson lipstick. "You don't know what this place is?" One of them sneered.

"No," Christine murmured innocently.

"God, what they said is true. You must live cut off from civilization!" They other giggled. She turned and let her hair fall to te side of her face, creating a wall between her and Christine, and whispered something to the other girl.

Jemmie sighed. "Shut up! Shut up before I shine so much light in your face you'll go blind!" She yelled at them.

"Bring it on, Green! Do you really want some of this?!" One of the girls rebutted.

Jemmie blew some air up to her bangs. She looked to the small window, suddenly the room filled with shining light. Christine squinted to see what Jemmie was going to do next.

She walked over to the window and scooped up a handful of light. She sprinted to the crimson lipstick girl and thrust it toward her. "Take that, Sasha!" She grunted.

The girl Sasha was hit from the beam of light. She crouched in burning pain, then as quickly as she was hit, she stood up unscathed. She looked to her friend and mumbled something.

Jemmie's eyes went the size of baseballs as she screamed, "Sasha! Courtney! Don't do it!"

The two girls smiled as Courtney thrust out her palm. Jemmie winced and bit her lower lip. "Quit it!" She called.

"Whats wrong?" Sasha said in a fake-motherly way. "Can't handle the pain?" They screeched with laughter, and they bumped knuckles.

Christine could not handle any more of this. She creeped behind them and peeled a fragment of shadow from a bunk. She gently blew her cool breath upon it. It tightened to a shard of glass as she rose from the floor. "Stop."

"Or what, newbie?" Courtney didn't put her hand down or look away.

"Or that wall over there could be your flesh," She gently tossed the shadow over to the opposite wall. It almost nearly sliced through the drywall. Christine went and plucked the fragment out of the wall and placed it in her knapsack by her bunk.

Courtney dropped her hand and Jemmie dropped to the floor.

* * *

So we have now met the Light Maker and the Pain Mker. Whoopee. Reveiw! I beg of you!! :D

allaboutauthor


	13. Made Up

Here are a few reasons why you should go to the official Shadow Maker website:

1. You can see your horoscope.  
2. You are able to read stuff never typed on fan-fiction.  
3. See some of Christine's favorite things and get an inside look on the lives of other Academy students.

I still need ideas from other people to get the site better. For more information on how to get to the website, please go to chapter 8. Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review!! :D

* * *

Jemmie rose from the wooden floor by pulling herself from the bunk post, clenched her stomach, and said. "Don't you guys ever do that again! God, that hurt." She winced in pain, then realized that Courtney and Sasha were focused on something else.

The two girls stared at the wall the shadow fragment was in, then looked to Christine, who's cheeks were pink. "How _did _you do that?" Sasha asked, dumbfounded.

"_What _was that?" Courtney sniffed.

"It's a shadow," Christine held up the translucent weapon and put it in her knapsack. "I threw it at the wall."

"We can see that, Dummy," Courtney placed her hands on her small, fragile hips.

"Stop," Sasha put her hand on Courtney's shoulder. "You don't want that in you, do you?" She mumbled.

"True," Courtney mumbled back. "So, Christine. Where are you from?" She stepped closer to Christine.

Jemmie rolled her eyes, grabbed Christine's elbow, and yanked her into the bathroom. "Don't let them befriend you, Christine. They're vicious little monsters that need to be destroyed!" She held up her fist.

"Fine," Christine sighed, then smiled. "I'll befriend you." Jemmie smiled back. She then squinted her shocking eyes to Christine face. She held out her thumbs and pointer fingers like a picture frame. She examined Christine's face for a while. "What are you doing, Jemmie?"

"Have you ever noticed that you have the greatest cheek bones?"

"No."

"Oh! I'm sure we can bring them out with a little bit of powder, and maybe some blusher. Come to think of it, with a little bit of cover-up we can make a complexion that goes great with your hair. Maybe with a tad of eye make-up, we can make those eyes of your POP!" She said 'pop' really loud, and it surprised Christine. Jemmie led her new friend to a vanity with a stool next to it, so Christine plopped down in the seat.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Christine, a little bit scared.

"Make you even more pretty, if that's possible," Jemmie replied. She began unloading make-up from drawers and cabinets in the bathroom. All kinds of cases and boxes of all types. Christine gulped and watched Jemmie take out various eyeliner pencils. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and flipped open a cigarette lighter. She held the tip of the pencil to the flame for about a second, then closed the lighter. She began drawing on Christine's eyes.

"Are you having fun?" Christine raised one eyebrow then lowered it in fear of messing up her make-over.

"Yes ma'am," Jemmie grinned and began carefully picking out different shades of eye shadow. She held them up to Christine's pale face and either nodded and smiled or shook her head 'no'. She rubbed some pale stuff on her face and spread some power on. She took out a tube of glitter gel.

"No," Christine lowered the tube back into the plastic bag it was in. "Please, no."

Jemmie frowned then got back to her excited self. She pulled out a container of pink powder and told Christine to smile. She rubbed it over the apples of her cheeks. She put it back in and took out a tube of black liquid. She removed a brush from the inside and brushed out Christine's eyelashes. "Mascara."

"Yeah, I know." Christine swallowed. "I used to have a mother."

* * *

So Christine is getting beautified. In the next chapter, will she meet all of the other academy students? Including the boys? I need your ideas! Please reveiw and go to the website!

allaboutauthor :D :D :D


	14. Four Chins

Hey! 'Tis me once again with news you will like! More stuff has been added to the website! Hooray! All you have to do is go to my profile and click on the link that says homepage. But I need your help, I absolutely need a favorite food for Christine! Help me out and send me a review, please! :D Enjoy!!

* * *

Christine lowered her gaze and turned around in her swivel stool, back to Jemmie. "I never should have brought this up."

"I don't know what to say," Jemmie mumbled. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Christine back turned around. She bit her red-painted lip. She released it and it quivered. "Yeah," She sighed and shifted in her seat. "Yeah." She sniffed."I was four. I, well I-"

Jemmie's wristwatch beeped ten o'clock. She said: "Listen, Christine. We can talk about this later on. But right now, we need to get to the meeting." She took Christine's hand and helped her up from the chair. "Let's go."

They stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom again. All of the girls were gone, they chuckled and sprinted out of the room, and down a peach-colored hallway with many pictures. "This way!" Jemmie called, waving Christine down a different hall. They then jogged down a seafoam green hallway with artwork rested on easels, as if they were still being painted. The girls stopped at a double-doorway labeled 'LUNCHEON HALL'. They panted and rested their hands on their knees while bending over.

"Ha! That was fun," Christine grinned happily.

"Um. . .Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I think so."

Jemmie slowly turned the brass doorknob and opened up the doorway. Inside there was a small group of teenagers. Christine noticed Courtney and Sasha of course, but she also noticed two other girls and five boys. They were seated at a oak wood table with a plump woman at the end of it.

"Tardiness is _not _tolerated Miss Green. Have a seat," The woman gestured to a padded seat at the far end of one side of the table.

Jemmie straightened her spine nd switched to the serious girl Christine had first seen when she woke up. "My apologies, Madame I was making my- _friend_ -presentable to the students. It won't happen again," Jemmie rambled on.

"HAVE A SEAT, Miss Green," The woman rose her parrot-like voice.

"Yes, Madame," Jemmie ducked her head and set her self in a chair.

The woman turned her attention to Christine with her beady eyes. She smiled, and you could see all four of her chins. "You must be the young Miss Silhouette, is it? Our very own Shadow Maker."

* * *

I am begging you to reveiw! Ah and I would like to note to all of you who have viewed the comments on this story. Most of the comments are from a good friend of mine,twilightrocs, she says all of her comments in first-person because I named the main character after her. So don't be freaked out. SHE ISN'T WEIRD. Okay, maybe she is, but I am to so who cares?

allaboutauthor :D "Keep on rockin'!"


	15. Meeting the Makers

It is me allaboutauthor I really need some people to go to the website. There you can read unpublished stuff about the characters and you can leave comments. Please enjoy this chapter and please review after. ENJOY!! :D

* * *

The woman clasped her hands together and chuckled. "You look confused. Take a seat, dear."

Christine was confused. She stepped to the only empty seat by the table and cleared her throat. "Um. . .hey."

The woman chuckled. . .again. Then released her hands. "Let me introduce you to everyone," She waved around the table like it was a musem exhibit. "This is Pandora Patterson and Patrick McCarty."

The two were sitting opposite to Christine. Pandora had long black, hair, much like Christine's. The boy had black hair too, but it was light black, if that's even possible.

"This is Evie Taylor and Neville McDonald."

The two were sitting closest to the woman. The boy had orangish-red hair and thick glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. The girl had orange, hair also. She had light freckles sprinkling her face with color.

"This is Jemmie Green and Apollo Anderson."

"I know who Jemmie is," Christine said.

Apollo's hair was mostly brown with streaks of blonde running throughout. He had a strong jaw and a tan body. Christine could tell that he was good friends with Jemmie.

"This is Heather Meyer and Heath Sanders."

Heath looked giant compared to Heather's small figure. He had a muscular body and short hair. It was almost buzzed, but not quite.

"Courtney Johnson and Paine Walker."

"I know who Courtney is too," She gave Courtney a dark look. Courtney pursed her lips and looked away.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The woman lifted her massive body from the chair and strided over to Christine. "I am Madame Poulet, the Headmisstress of this establishment." She stuck out a chubby hand and offered for Christine to shake it.

Christine politely refused. "Um, its a pleasure to meet you," She turned away from the woman.

Poulet cleared away her throat and returned to her chair. "I suppose its time for breakfast."

Right on cue, an army of chefs came out of the door where Christine and Jemmie had come into minutes before. They were carrying plates of food that Christine hadn't even seen before in her 15-year existence.

* * *

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapters and please keep reviewing. I look forward to typing the next chapter for you to read!

allaboutauthor! :D


	16. Rules? Regulations?

I am forever sorry!!!! I have been grounded for the past two weeks because of my failing grade in math. Doesn't my mother realize that I have an audience to satisfy??? Oh well, enough about my personal life. Here are some of the new features on the website:

-A "What Maker Are You?" Quiz  
-A comment board for suggestions.

For info on how to get to the website, go to chapter 8. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

A tall man set a large plate of food in front of Christine. Her stomach grumbled, but she felt no hunger. She took the fork placed next to the plate and stabbed at some yellow stuff. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she but it in her mouth. It tasted salty, but good, so she stabbed another forkful and swallowed it.

"How do you like your eggs?" Poulet spoke with a mouthful of food.

"Um. . .good I guess," Christine set her fork down. She picked up the slice of bread on her plate and bit into it. She swallowed and pushed away her plate.

"Full?" Heather's small voice whipped itself around Christine's ears.

"Yeah," Christine said, then yawned. She rested back in her seat.

Poulet gobbled down the rest of her food, dabbed her chin with her cloth napkin, and said "We need to cover some business."

The students pushed away their plates. Then, the army of chefs picked up the table, and one of them set a small notepad in front of her. Poulet opened it and smiled. "Christine is it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Christine sighed. What could she possibly want now?

"Sign in this blank space, dear," She pushed the notebook and a spare pen to Christine.

Christine grasped the pen. She felt her stomach clench as she desperately tried to make out the letters of her name. She fumbly traced out her scrawled handwriting onto the paper. She then handed it back to the woman.

Poulet smiled and reached a fat arm under her chair. She pulled out a large device and passed it to Christine. "Open it, darling."

Christine lifted up the top half. It was a laptop computer. It was slender and blue topaz colored. It had a touch pad keyboard and a large screen. Christine smiled. She played around with the mouse.

"Your acquaintance, Jemmie, will teach you how to use it. Now onto the next peice," She grabbed a white box from the gentleman who handed it to her. She handed it across the table to Christine.

Christine grasped the white box and flipped the top open. Inside was a cellular phone. She noticed that it, too, was blue topaz colored and matched the laptop. "Thank you."

Madame smiled and said: "Not a problem. That is for if you ever get into any trouble. Surely you know how to work a cell phone. Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Christine lied.

"Fantastic, now you can personalize your new technology when you get some free time back in you dormitory. As for now, please set them to the side as I need to cover some of the rules and regulations of this academy," Madame Poulet set her hands to the table and smiled.

Christine did as she was told. _Rules? Regulations? _She thought. _Its going to be quite a day._

"This academy was established within the other academy since authorities discovered our very first maker, Mr. Anderson," Poulet flashed a grin to Apollo's way, who in turn smiled back.

The rest of the students sighed and rested back in their chairs. They had head this story countless times before.

Christine listened to Madame's words, intently.

"We needed a place that he could be safe from danger and harm, a haven, as most would say.

"So we built Maker's Academy. As you can very well see, it is not much of an academy, and we are still trying to work out the kinks. But just through those doors-" She gestured to a set of mahogany colored wooden double doors on the far end of the room. "-there is an entire academy sitting in a cafeteria. We need not for them to find out about us. Or else this sanctuary for the young Makers could be destroyed in a matter of hours."

Christine nodded. Her mind was racing.

"As for your abilities, you are the only Shadow Maker. Each Maker has a counterpart of the opposite sex. And we are hoping soon to find yours so the both of you can train together. You can use your abilities as long as you don't harm others or damage Academy property."

Whoops. She had broken that rule already.

"But, since you had already damaged the female dormitory wall. . ." She crossed her armes over her chest. "I'll let it slide."

Christine smiled a bit. "Thanks, I guess."

"All of you can go to your dormitories, now." Poulet waved them away. "And Christine-"

"Yeah?" Christine turned from her way out.

"Try not to hurt anyone."

"Yes Ma'am." Christine turned and left that room.

Well. . .it was a little longer than normal. But, it got the job done. I will start the next chapter right away to try to make up for the two weeks lost writing time. Please review!

Thanks,  
allaboutauthor :D


	17. Text or Chat? You Choose

I have added some stuff to my profile! I finally figured it out. Go to my profile to get a bio on me and Christine. To get to my profile, just click on the link that says "allaboutauthor". I hope you enjoy this chapter, pleasey please review!!! You guys are the best, but I'm just not getting much feedback, so please let me know how I'm doing. :D :D :D

Christine and Jemmie were the last ones to get back to the female dormitory. On the way there, they tested out Christine's new cell phone by texting each other.

**greenlites: did u get this or not?**

**shadowsneverfail: i hate this screenname, can u change it?**

**greenlites: nope, u will like whether or not u do**

**shadowsneverfail: i dont care what u say, im not letting u set set up my laptop**

**greenlites: whatevs, just cool it k?**

**shadowsneverfail: : (**

**greenlites: :D HA! u figured out a smiley!**

Christine turned off the phone and slipped it into her pocket as she turned the knob to the dormitory. They moved inside and Christine slipped onto her bed. She took the laptop from out of its blue topaz case and opened it. A Windows sign popped up on the screen and a bar appeared to be loading. She waited a minute before seeing some words arrive.

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO CREATE A SCREENNAME AND PASSWORD FOR THIS COMPUTER?  
PRESS YES OR NO.**

She toggled the mouse to the yes button and clicked.

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR SCREENNAME TO BE?**

**ENTER WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO BE HERE:**

She pondered her mind for awhile before she thought of it. She typed: shadowsneverfail

The computer loaded for a second and more words appeared on the screen.

**PLEASE TYPE YOUR PASSWORD**

She thought of this one almost instantly: shadowssometimesfail

She smiled as the computer came to a desktop. A Yahoo! Messenger icon popped up and her screenname and password were automatically loaded into it. Soon a buddy list arrived and it loaded some more screennames onto it. She scanned the list and found greenlites. Before she could click on "Chat With This Person Now", a Chat Screen popped up.

**greenlites: so u kept my idea for ur screenname!**

**shadowsneverfail: . . .yes.**

**greenlites: wanna talk to appollo?**

**shadowsneverfail: uh. . .sure???**

**greenlites: hey we could all talk together if you want to! :)**

**shadowsneverfail: why not?**

**greenlites: appollo get your sorry butt in here!**

***sun,moon,stars Has Entered Yahoo! Chat***

**sun,moon,stars: sorry ladies**

**greenlites: whatevs, arent you going to introduce yourself to christine?**

**sun,moon,stars: my name is appollo**

**sun,moon,stars: r u happy now???**

**greenlites: very. . .christine r u even there?**

**shadowsneverfail: yes**

**greenlites: forget it, ive got work to do**

**greenlites: bye!**

***greenlites Has Left Yahoo! Chat***

**,stars: . . .**

**shadowsneverfail: so ur a light maker 2?**

**sun,moon,stars: yep. and u r a shadow maker?**

**shadowsneverfail: yes**

Just then, an announcement came over the intercom. It was a man's voice this time.

"All students please come to the gymnasium for fitness tests. Be here in 10 minutes. I repeat, 10 minutes," The man's voice signed off the intercom.

**sun,moon,stars: well thats us. ill meet u there. bye**

***sun,moon,stars Has Left Yahoo! Chat***

**shadowsneverfail: bye**

***You Are Now Leaving Yahoo! Chat***

**Loading. . .**

**Load Complete. . .100% **

**You Are Now Signed Off**

Christine's heart skipped a beat as she closed the laptop, put it back in the case, and slid it under the bed. She trudged out of the room with Jemmie.

I do not own Yahoo! Chat or Windows (no duh! Sorry Bill Gates!) Anyway. . .please review on how you like the chat and the text. Enjoy life!

Thanks,  
allaboutauthor :D


	18. Rachel

Have you ever wondered what Christine looks like? Well, you can find out at my profile page. You can look at her bio, and my bio too! So be sure to look at my profile page to get the latest news and facts about The Shadow Maker! I sure hope you like this chapter. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Christine sauntered down the hallway along with Jemmie and Heather. Madame Poulet had assigned Jemmie and Heather to show Christine around the academy, even though there wasn't much to see.

"What are you, Heather?" Christine suddenly blurted out in the middle of the hallway.

Heather turned to her and smiled. Christine noticed that her face was dark around the jaw and her smile was somewhat not even. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well," Christine said. "I am the 'Shadow Maker'," She was air quotes with her fingers as she said this. "So what are you?"

Heather laughed. SHE LAUGHED! Christine pursed her lips; she was serious about this. Heather finished her laugh with a giggle and said: "I'm the Heat Maker!" Noticing that Christine wasn't laughing along, she stopped. They continued in silence for a few moments until Jemmie stopped them at a door.

"Now," She said to them, mostly to Christine. "No showing your abilities in here. We are normal kids doing a normal fitness test. Got it?"

Christine nodded. _Whatever! _She thought as they walked through the doorway into a gymnasium full of teenagers in sweaty gym clothes. "Gross!" Christine shrieked.

Jemmie rolled her eyes and led her to the gym teacher. "New student," she said, pushing Christine face to face with him.

"What's your name?" He yelled in the too-loud gym.

"Um, Christine Silhouette," She yelled back his way. He led her a cabinet and told her to pick out her size in shorts and T-Shirts then go change in the locker room across the gym. She grabbed a medium shirt and a small shorts and crossed the floor.

"Hey! A new girl!" She heard a boy yell.

"What's your name, new girl?!" Another called.

She ignored them and quickly stepped into the locker room. She slammed the door behind her and turned around to be faced with girls dressing into gym clothes. She cleared her throat and choked out: "Hi."

"Hey," One of the girls had the guts to respond to this new girl from who-knows-where. "Who are you?" The girls placed her hand on her hips and pursed her red lips, waiting for an answer. When Christine didn't answer, she swished her hair around and seethed. "Let me tell you some thing _new girl._ I am at the top of this school, and if you do anything to mess that up, I will personally cut all that greasy hair off your head."

_As if, _Christine thought. She was tired of all of these empty threats. _It will just grow back by the next morning._

Christine walked across the white tiled floor to a locker labeled "Silhouette" and opened it up. Inside there was a stick of deodorant, a hair brush, lavender-smelling body spray, miniature sized shampoo and conditioner (lavender; for shower), hair accessories, and body wash. She pushed all of the stuff to the side of the locker and set her gym clothes inside of it. She pulled off her T-Shirt and put on the other one. It was too big and almost covered her kneecaps. She took off her shorts and put on the other ones, tied her hair into a pony, slipped on the tennis shoes that lay atop the locker.

"Who are you?" The girl asked again.

"Who are YOU?" Christine rebuttled.

"I asked you first."

"I don't care."

The girl stood back, turned her head a bit, and said, "I'm Rachel."

"That's great" Christine turned and left, leaving the hiper laughing and giggling to concerned whispers.

Jemmie was waiting for her outside the locker room. "What was that? I heard what went on in there! What do you think you where doing?"

Christine lowered her gaze and said, "That Rachel girl. I am not putting up with her. It makes me want to take a shadow and-"

* * *

Why did Christine stop? Uh-oh, could this mean trouble for our favorite (and only, as far as I know) Shadow Maker??? Sorry guys, I just love cliff-hangers! Please review!

Thanks,  
allaboutauthor :D


	19. More Introductions

Hey! So what do you think of this new character, Rachel? Be sure to tell me in the next review! Also check out my profile and my website! I wish to see more reviews, you guys rock! Enjoy!

* * *

Christine was startled to see a boy, almost a man, step in front of her. He was immensely tall and was dressed in the same regulation uniform as everybody else in the gym. He stared down at her with deep brown eyes and said, "I asked you what your name is before you went in there. Why did you ignore me new girl?"

Christine straightened her spine in an attempt to make her feel taller. "I don't answer to you or anybody else. Why does everybody keep calling me new girl?"

Jemmie, seeing what was about to go on, stepped in. "Elliot, this is Christine Silhouette. Christine, this is Elliot Ericson."

Elliot and Christine kept staring at each other. Christine looked deep into his eyes and tried to get into his brain. _Don't mess with me, Elliot, _She thought.

_And what if I do, new girl? Oh and by the way, I can do what I want without a fifteen-year-old's permission_, She heard his voice inside her head. Christine took a step back and shook her head. "How did you-?"

"Hm, your are not the only one that's special at this school, new girl." He walked away.

Christine turned to Jemmie and her eyes went wide as saucers. "Jemmie, what in the world! Who in the-?

Jemmie took her elbow and led her to the side of the gym. She pressed her against the wall. "Elliot can read your thoughts. He can speak with you within your mind. He can know your entire history and possibly, your entire future. Any more questions?"

"I thought the only people with abilities were us!" Christine blurted.

"Wrong, Poulet doesn't know about Elliot. Now, let's go do our test," She released Christine and walked to the center of the gym. Christine followed. They went to the center of the room, and Christine heard comments, mumbled comments, about her. All she hear were the words "She-Doesn't-Belong-School-Freak". She immediately spotted Rachel, the one that was making those comments. She had lost sight of Jemmie altogether and was left in a crowd of people.

She peered over the top of the crowd and spotted Elliot, who towered over the rest of them. She rolled her eyes and strided to him. "Elliot!" She called. "Elliot!"

His eyes brightened and looked into hers. "New Girl?" He looked down. "Hey, new girl!"

"It's Christine. Who are these people?" She looked at his two companions she remembered Neville, but who was the other boy?

"This is Neville and Sean," Elliot said. He turned to them and started talking about some CD that just came out in stores last week.

_What do they think of me, Elliot? _Christine thought.

Elliot continued talking about the CD. _Why does it matter?_

_Will you please just tell me?_

Elliot took a while to answer. _The blonde over there that keeps looking at you thinks that maybe you could be friends_ _with her. Uh, the curly brown haired girl thinks your a freak, I think her name is Rachel._

_Should I go talk to the blonde?_

_I don't care what you do, now will you please just leave me alone? _On the outside, Elliot seemed to not notice her.

Christine walked away. She went over to blonde and said "Hey.

The girl looked up. Christine drew in a sharp breath. Those tired eyes, that peppy smile. This girl's striking resemblance to Piper was. . . without a doubt. . .unfathomable.

* * *

What is with this girl? Review and I will write another!

Thanks,

allaboutauthor


	20. A Reunion

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story! Keep them coming, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Christine did a double-take and murmured: "What is your name?"

The girl giggled. "Why are you so surprised to see me? I know you."

"How? I've never seen you before in my life," Christine shook her head and creased her forehead.

"It's me. Lillie Stepper-Piper. Ian's cousin," Lillie smiled. She had a slightly childish face, just like Piper.

Christine racked her brain. She did not know this girl.

"Here," Lillie dug around in her pocket and pulled out a small object. "This might remind you of me." She handed it to Christine.

Christine held it in her palm. It was a small coin, about the size of a dime, with a tiny engraving on it. She flipped it over and suddenly the memories came flooding back to her. The walks out on the beach side of the island, the caramel sundaes dripping in the hot summer, the midnight sleepovers with a couple of scary stories sprinkled in, the futile attempts at tanning, the swimming races, the birthday parties, mini pineapple cakes, and balloons streaming in the sea breeze. Christine's face lit up in a smile. All of these happy memories were shared with this girl, Lillie. "Lillie?"

"That's me!" The girl laughed and grasped Christine in a warm hug. "I told you I knew you!"

"Yeah I guess," Christine pushed out of the hug, but was grasped into another one soon after. They both started laughing, but this gleeful reunion didn't last long. The coach went to the stage and blew his shrill whistle.

"Now that all of you have finished dressing and seem to be ready to begin, we will," He said.

A chorus of moans echoed around the gym. Also backgrounded by a few boo's and an "Aw, come on!" Christine didn't want the test to start either. She wanted to talk with Lillie some more.

"Please, people. This will only take an hour of your precious time. But tomorrow's Saturday, so you can go on listening to your 8-tracks or whatever," He assured them.

"They're called iPods old man!" Elliot called. He snickered with his little group.

The coach placed his hands on his hips and said: "I would like the young man running for class clown to come up here and demonstrate the V-sit and reach."

"It's true," Elliot didn't seem embarrassed at all. "I really AM running for class clown!"

Christine couldn't help from bursting out with laughter along with her peers. As Elliot made his way through the crowd he caught eye with Christine. They smiled at each other, and Elliot winked. Lillie undoubtedly noticed this because she nudged Christine with her elbow. "He's kinda cute, huh?"

Christine gaped at her. "Wait a minute. You think-?

"I know boys," Lillie interrupted. "And I know Elliot."

Christine turned. Her eart flipped and her grin stretched. She chewed on her lower lip and couged once."

**After the test. . .**

Christine found out Elliot and Lillie's text number and Yahoo! Chat name. She and Lillie were chatting away as Christine lounged on her bed and munched on a cookie.

**Lilstep: TGIF! **

**shadowsneverfail: yeah**

**Lilstep: hey, u want to come with me and elliot and jemmie down to the sushi bar? elliot will drive us**

**shadowsneverfail: sushi is my favorite food**

**Lilstep: great! then ull LUV this place. it has THE BEST futomaki**

**shadowsneverfail: sounds fun. what time?**

**Lilstep: ill ask elliot wen to meet him at his car, wait do u just want him to talk with us?**

**shadowsneverfail: why not?**

***Beast has entered Yahoo! Chat***

**Lilstep: hey elliot, wen r we meeting u at ur car for the great sushi pig-out?**

**Beast: i dunno, seven?**

**shadowsneverfail: ill tell jemmie**

Christine looked up from the laptop and glanced over a Jemmie's bed. "Hey Jemmie?"

"Yeah?" Jemmie was working intensely at her violet laptop.

"Um, Lillie wants to know if seven would be a good time to meet Elliot at his car. Is that okay?"

"That's cool by me," Jemmie said.

**shadowsneverfail: she sed it was okay**

**Lilstep: great then. its a date, right christine?**

**Beast: . . .**

**shadowsneverfail: um. . .okay???**

**Lilstep: g2g, c u guys in the parkng lot later on!**

**Beast: me too, bye**

**shadowsneverfail: bye**

Christine shut the laptop and slipped it under her bed. She went to the bathroom and began running bathwater. When she lived in Haventown, she took showers at a local motel. Her courteous motel manager, Ronnie, only allowed her one bottle of shampoo and one bar of soap per month, the water was always freezing cold, the towels were short and thin, and she never came out of the shower feeling clean. Well this time, she was assigned a bathtub. She also had a cabinet and a vanity full of body washes, shampoos, conditioners, make-up (so she won't have to use Jemmie's), lotions, a hair dryer, a hair curler, a hair straightener, hair bows and ponys, a manicure/pedicure set, many nail polishes, and and all kinds of other bathroom stuff. Inside of the bathtub was an unopened bottle of shampoo, the same with conditioner, a razor, shaving creme, a shower sponge, and some body wash.

Finally, the bathtub was filled. She closed the curtain around her and peeled of her clothes. She lowered herself into the steamy water and enjoyed the rest of her bath.

* * *

WOW! Now that was a long chapter! Well, anyway, please review blah blah blah, and check out the profile and website blah blah blah.

Love Always,  
allaboutauthor :D


	21. Sushi

Thanks everyone! You all are the ice beneath my skates. (LOL) :D Enjoy!

* * *

Christine rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair. She pulled the drain stopper out and the water began swirling down the pipes. She pulled a fluffy towel out of the cabinet, lifted herself from the water, and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her. She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her wet hair to try and dry out the excess water so she can blow-dry it later. She glanced at her watch, which said 5:30 PM. She strided out of the bathroom and went to her closet. She pulled out a feathery pink top and a pair of jean shorts. She also plucked out a pair of pink Mary-Janes that went beautifully with the shirt.

"Nice ensemble. For living on the streets your whole life, you sure have the feminine instinct," Jemmie creeped behind her.

"Thanks, Jemmie," Christine rolled her eyes. She carried the outfit to the bathroom and changed into it. She pulled off her head towel and hung both of the towels on the bar next to the tub. She then combed out her hair and pulled out the hairdryer. She plugged it in and began to dry her hair. The warm air felt good against her cheeks and ears, but when she held it there for too long, it got to hot and burned.

Her hair was finally soft and dry. She combed through it a few times more and pulled out the hair straightener from the drawer. She decided to go with pin straight and a curl inward, brushing her neck, for a retro-hippie look.

Once she finished her hair, she got to work on her face. First, she plucked her eyebrows to make them nice and trim. Se then washed her face with a cool cloth and applied a layer of face lotion. She let that soak in awhile.

Just as she was doing this, Jemmie came into the bathroom. Christine turned to say "Hi".

"Hey, Christine. Let me be the first to say that your hair looks fantastic," Jemmie rubbed some acne medication onto her already smooth face. She frowned and picked at something on her forehead, although there seemed to be nothing there.

"Thanks," Christine turned back to her mirror and applied some foundation. She brushed on some light pink shadow (HA) and a thin layer of eyeliner to her lower lid. A quick brush of mascara and some lip plump and she was good to go. She looked at her watch that said 6:45 PM. She could be no better with her timing. "Hey, Jemmie. You almost done?"

"Yeah," Jemmie had finished her eyelash curler and was ready to go too. They walked out of the bathroom back into the bedroom. "Bye, guys. See you later tonight."

The remaining girls where watching a movie in their pajamas. They had popcorn popped and cola poured into frosty mugs. "Bye," they mumbled, too intense into the movie.

"Grab your card," Jemmie said too Christine.

"Card?"

"It should be in your closet in the plastic bag."

Christine went over to her closet and right on the floor was a card. A school card with all of her information on in it. She slipped it into her pocket and said: "Let's go."

They went out into the parking lot and waited for Elliot to come up in his car.

**shadowsneverfail to Beast: were r u? r u almost here?**

Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up.

**Beast to shadowsneverfail: right here**

Then a gray SUV pulled into the road. The girls piled in and met Lillie and Elliot inside.

"Take the Rue Avenue way, Elliot," Lillie said. "It's faster and I'm hungry."

"Okay," Elliot answered. "And Christine?"

"Hm?" Christine looked into his eyes through the rear view mirror.

"Since you don't have your allowance yet. . .um. . .I'll pay for your sushi," Elliot winked again.

"Alright."

Lillie nudged her in the side. Christine turned to face her and she raised her eyebrows.

They finally made it to the sushi place. It was called _Little Japan In America_. It was cute and dark with lamps on every table. "So what do you guys want to order?" Lillie smiled.

"How about some Bara and Onigiri." Christine suggested.

"Ooh! And why not some crunchy Futomaki rolls!? Those are the best!" Lillie exclaimed as the hostess led them to their table.

"Please send a server, we are ready to order," Jemmie said to the hostess. The hostess nodded, went to one of he servers, mumbled something in Japanese to him, and walked to the next party. The server came up to the four of them and pasted on a smile.

"Hello! Welcome to our restaurant!" he said his welcome in a thick Japanese accent. "May I take your order?"

Elliot put down the menu. "Um, I think we'll take the Amaebi Onigiri, uh. .the Bara, crunchy Futomaki, and one Eel Temaki. Oh and a Caterpillar roll. Is that okay guys?"

Everyone agreed and the man sent their order away to the chef. He took their drink order. Water for Lillie, Sprite for Jemmie, Coke for Elliot, and Dr. Pepper for Christine.

When their sushi came, Christine took the Caterpillar roll right away. She savored its delicious flavor in her mouth before taking some Bara and dripping some soy sauce over it. She and Elliot looked at each other and smiled a couple of times. "You have some soy sauce on your chin," Elliot said and reached over the table to wipe it off. Whenever he would do something like this, Lillie would giggle and nudge Christine. This was definitley going down as one of Christine's favorite nights.

* * *

How will the "date" end? Good. . .bad??? You tell me because I honestly have no idea! Tell me how you would like me to end it in your reveiw!

Yeah! Your So Cool!  
allaboutauthor


	22. A Little Car Ride, Perhaps?

I've heard some comments that I need to tell some more info about Elliot. I'm sorry! Well, for one thing, he is not a Maker. He is 17 years old and he's been attending the academy for his whole life. I hope that answers some questions, so please enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

Christine and her newfound friends sat in a comfortable booth in a small Japanese restaurant. Christine sat next to Lillie across from Elliot, who was sitting next to Jemmie. Christine reached for the soy sauce and poured some more onto her dish. She grasped her chopsticks and ate some more. When she finally finished, she pushed away her wooden box and relaxed in her seat.

"Full? Do you want dessert?" Jemmie asked her.

"Stuffed," Christine answered. "What about you guys?"

By then, all of the sushi was gone and everybody was sitting, relaxed.

"I'm done," Lillie said.

"I could eat no more," Elliot clarified.

"Yeah right Elliot! You get your own turkey at Thanksgiving!" Jemmie joked. Everyone laughed.

"She's not lying," Elliot shrugged. "Let's get out of here. CHECK!"

The server who was tending to another table looked our way scornfully and strided over. He whipped out the check and placed it face down on the table as Elliot unfolded his wallet. He picked up the check, studied it awhile and said: "Not bad, not bad. . . sushi's on me."

"Many thanks, Elliot," Jemmie blushed. "I just remembered that I had spent all of my money on make-up."

"Idiot," Elliot said under his breath, and Jemmie pinched his forearm. He placed the money and tip (a small tip) on the table and got up to leave. They went out to the SUV. All of the girls climbed into the backseat.

"Elliot, I think you're going the wrong way," Lillie said.

Elliot smirked. "No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. School's that way," Lillie pointed behind her.

"Who said I was driving to school?" Elliot let out a slight chuckle.

"Well, where are we going?" Christine asked.

"You'll see," It was dark out by now. The streetlamps were an and they gave Christine an eerie feeling. It reminded her too much of her nights in Haventown. The sounds, smells, sights. She shuddered as inhaled through her nose.

"What's wrong?" Jemmie's eyebrows bent in confusion.

"Nothing. . .nothing. I'm just not feeling well, tonight."

"Mentally or physically?" Jemmie seemed to know what was wrong. She grabbed Christine's wrist and felt for a pulse. "Hm, nothing seems wrong. No heartbeat."

"I'd never had a heartbeat," Christine pulled her wrist away. "Is that bad?"

"No, no, no," Jemmie said. "Makers don't have heartbeats. Heartbeats are symbolic of love, and Makers aren't supposed to love anybody. Therefore, no heartbeat."

"Jemmie?!" Christine yelped, then lowered her voice. "Lillie knows about us?"

"Yes," Lillie said. Her face showed that she was broken-hearted. "You are the one who told me."

Christine smacked her forehead. How could she not remember?

Elliot grunted and turned his headlights off. He dug around in his glove compartment and found four flashlights. Christine realized that they were in the middle of the woods.

"Not another artifact hunt!" Lillie whined.

"Nope," Elliot held the flashlight to his face for a creepy appeal. "Christine will demonstrate her abilities for us."

* * *

Oh, so what do we have here? A little demonstration, eh? Bet you can't stand the cliff-hanger! HA HA! I'm sorry I just could help myself.

In the words of Peter Griffin. (Yes Family Guy is awesome!) "That is Freakin' Sweet!"  
allaboutauthor :D :D :D :D


	23. Forbidden Love

Hey, planet Earth! It's so nice to see you once more! Please enjoy the chapter and reveiw afterward!!! :D

* * *

Christine grasped the flashlight she was given tightly. She opened the car door and was immediately whacked in the face by a twig. "YAH!" She yelped and rubbed her face in pain. "I can't do anything in the thick forest, Elliot!" She called across the width of the SUV.

"Just hold your horses," Elliot took her hand and led her onto a trail. "We just have to walk down here for a mile or so."

They began walking, but Elliot didn't let go of Christine's hand. Lillie and Jemmie were ahead of them. Christine didn't let go of Elliot's hand either. They continued walking in silence.

That is, until Elliot spoke up. "Listen, Christine."

"Yeah?" She looked up into his muddy brown eyes. The warmth of his hand seemed to spread throughout her entire body. His hand was rough, and his shell bracelet kept scraping her wrist, but she couldn't feel it when she looked into his eyes.

"Um," His face went red. "I really like you."

Christine inhaled sharply. She let the breath out in a shudder. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But you just met me today, Elliot," Christine said.

"I know. Is it ruining things if I ask you if you like me too?" He squeezed her hand tighter.

"No."

"Do you?"

". . .yes," Christine dropped her gaze.

"So," Elliot said. "I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I guess," She looked into his eyes again. His mouth was smiling, as though he had conquered a piece of land that nobody else could have. That was his forever.

Forever.

Christine let go of his hand and stopped. Elliot stopped too. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She felt pressure at the top of her head.

A kiss.

They separated and began running down the trail. They finally caught up to Jemmie and Lillie. They were in a clearing about the size of a small room.

"It's dark, I need light," Christine said.

"Why?" Elliot said.

"Do you see any shadows, Elliot?" She said. "I need light, so we have to wait until morning."

"HELLO?!" Jemmie yelled. "Don't you know of a certain light-making friend?"

Christine slapped her forehead. "Sorry, Jemmie! Will you please?"

Jemmie pursed her lips. "You're lucky I'm nice." She stretched her arm to the east. Suddenly, a spark of light rose from the horizon and flew over to Jemmie's extended arm. She took the small spark in her fingers and began stretching it out. She stretched it out until it was a long sheet of pure light. She then took it and crumpled it into a ball. She threw it into the air.

Elliot then extended his long arm and let the light stay in mid-air. He telekinetically pushed it to the center of the clearing and left it there.

Shadows fell over all of the objects. Christine longed to feel them and use them as weapons.

She walked over to a large rock and behind it, peeled its shadow up from the wet grass. She let the plasticy shadow wobble in her fingers. "This is a shadow."

"Hm," Elliot answered.

She took it and blew on it with cool air. It stiffened and the sides became extremely sharp. She then broke off a piece and suddenly thrust it at a tree. It sliced through the tree and got caught in a different one.

_Nice, _Elliot thought to her. _Can we tell them that we are an item? Or no?_

_I know how. _Christine smiled to him.

_How? _Elliot's face became puzzled.

Christine peeled up a larger shadow from a tree. She pressed it together in her hand and eventually INTO her hand. In her extreme moment of passion, she shot the plasma from the shadow to Elliot. It wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. She dragged him over to her and kissed him.

Right on the lips.

For more than five seconds.

When they were done, Christine unwrapped the shadow from him. She looked up to Lillie and Jemmie. Lillie was jumping up and down in the air, all excited.

But, Jemmie.

Jemmie was frowning. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away into the dark forest. She seemed to be walking throught the trees. And you could still see her because of the light coming from her skin became brighter.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

That was awesome!!!!! Please please please reveiw!!!! I absolutely NEED your comments on the chapter!

**Thanks for reading**!  
allaboutauthor :D :D :D


End file.
